


Yandere!Hikaru & Reader [Where are you going?] One-Shot

by LunaDatura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hikaru - Freeform, Jealousy, Pain, Yandere, angry, forcefull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDatura/pseuds/LunaDatura
Summary: Hikaru knew that you have a new boyfriend, and it was you who told him. Little did you know, you made such a huge mistake, you shouldn't told him at all!





	Yandere!Hikaru & Reader [Where are you going?] One-Shot

"Hmm?, what are you doing?" you look at him with a confusing eyes.  
  
"..Ahahaha...haha"  
is that? A knife? Why is he holding a knife?  
  
"Why are you holding that thing?.." you can sense the bloodlust inside of him.  
  
"Recently, you told me you got a boyfriend.. is that true?" His words making you shiver.  
  
" That.. **I. HATE. IT**."  
  
"W..what are you talking about? .. you must be joking right?? Honestly!"

Suddenly he storms at you with a lighting speed and pointing the knife between your eyes.  
  
"Now, does this look joke to you? Don't make me laugh senpai!!" He screamed.

You were scared. At this point you knew that he is serious. You could see his red eyes glowing darkly and staring into your eyes deep into your soul.  
  
...But why? You starting to panic. You couldn't think of any other words except WHY? Why was this happening to you right now? Does he have some kind of revenge with you?  
But when?  
  
  
"Ahhh!! Look at you! You are so cutee with that kind of face~~ Your supple skin, your soft (h/c) hair, your plump pink lips, your big (e/c) eyes. (Y/n) , I don't like to have to hurt you, I  like to make you HAPPY!"  
  
You feel hot tears pooling inside your eyes.  
  
"I LOVE YOU SENPAI.. Since that time you told me.;.. I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!!" You could hear his scream all over your ears.

You swear you can get deaf by his screaming.  
  
  
"AHHHh!!" suddenly, he threw you on the wall, the hard surface hitting your head, hard. You fell down to the ground and pass out as the  pain was too great for you.  
  
"I'm sorry Senpai.. but I will take care of you and you will become mine only. I'll lock you up somewhere and we could countinue our story there hehe. Together forever~"  
  
With that, he leans down and kiss you in the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
